Happy Happy Day
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: House and his team get a case, but wait, where's his team? on vacation. now him and his new-old team have to solve the case and he has to solve the case of Cameron, while Cameron trys to solve him. Warning, metion of child abuse
1. Chapter 1

House entered the hospital whistling happily as he limped toward the elevator, "You seem cheery." Cameron commented.

"What ever could you mean?" he asked stepping into the elevator with her. She shook her head as they rode up to the forth floor. Cameron followed him all the way back to his office, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, here. 12 year old fainting dizziness falling asleep all the time. Father requested you."

"Why?"

"Something about the mother."

"I'm flattered." He laughed and picked up the file, "I'll take it." She looked at him curiously and then shrugged before walking out.

"We have a case."

"Okay."

"Where are Thirteen and Foreman?"

"Vacation." Kutner replied.

"Damn. Page Cameron and Chase." He said, "Now." Then he walked out and down to the patients room. The kid was red haired and had freckles, his dad was blonde and very pale.

"Are you House?"

"Whose asking?"

"I'm Jason Carter."

"And the kid?"

"Is my son, Gregory."

House stared at him, "So what's wrong?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be here asking for you to figure it out would I?" Jason snapped.

"Mr. Carter, we need you to fill out some papers."

"His mother-."

"Isn't here yet." Gregory said groggily, "she's not coming."

"Greg." Jason warned.

"Why would she be better?" House asked curiously.

Jason stared at him, "she knows more about his health." He said simply walking out the door.

"That's a lie." House said following him.

"I got here as fast as I could Jason, what happened?" the woman was tall with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"No its not."

"She's not his mother." House said.

"What-How did you know that?"

"The kid as red hair."

"And?" the woman asked, "Your blonde and you have brown hair."

"Well the mother doesn't have anything genetic anyways." The woman huffed.

"She might not have known about it. Get her here now." House turned on his heel and walked down the hall continuing his whistling.

Cameron was now in the office, Chase was not though, "When I left there were two ducklings in here and now I have the runaway duckling."

"Taulb and Kutner had places to go." Cameron said, "And Chase is on vacation."

"Well crap. Come on." They walked over to Wilson's office and got him before going down to Cuddy's office, "you let my entire team except for me go on vacation at the _same _time?"

"Yes, you haven't had a case in weeks House."

"Well I do now, so heres my _new-old _team."

"New old?"

"You three all used to be part of my team at one time or another." Nobody said anything, "Alright we have a 12 year-old boy fainting dizzy and falling asleep. Biological mother isn't present but the dad doesn't think its anything genetic."

"Well then he should get the real mother here."

"He is." House said, "Cuddy go get the history from the father and mother, Wilson go ask the kid stuff." They rolled there eyes, Cuddy grabbed her coat, and they both walked out.

"Why is it that you're not taking vacation with your hubby?"

"Chase is not my _hubby._" Cameron said, "and it's really none of you business House."

"Your part of my team so it is."

"No, your nosey and want it to be your business but its not." She said walking out exasperatedly. After an hour of questioning, it was now 9 and House decided to follow Cameron home. He sat outside watching the shadows inside.

--

Cameron walked in to find Chase passed out on the couch a beer in his hand empty ones littered around the house, a shirt and bra were on the chair, Cameron looked at them, they weren't hers. She heard the shower turn off and the door open, she turned to see a brunette woman standing there, dripping wet, no towel, glaring at her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked Cameron.

"I'm his now _ex-_fiancé." Cameron said yanking off the ring and going over to a now awake blurry eyed Chase.

"Hey babe, missed you." Cameron glared up at the woman and then reached down and slapped Chase across the face and chucking the ring at him before stomping into her room and grabbing a bag, Chase came in behind her.

"Come on Allie, don't act like that."

"Don't act like what, a normal woman who was just cheated on!"

"Allie."

"Don't call me Allie, if you ever want to talk to me again, it better be at work and you better call me Dr. _Cameron._" She hissed shoving past him and walking out the door, Chase followed her and grabbed her arm pushing her up against the wall.

"Chase get off of me!" Cameron screamed.

--

House's head snapped up, he had been about to leave when the front door opened. He watched as Cameron stormed out and Chase followed her. Chase shoved her up against the wall, which pissed House off, he was getting off his bike when Cameron stomped on his foot and punched him in the face and ran down the stairs, House revved his engine, Cameron saw him and ran over to him, got on his bike, pulled on the helmet he handed her and wrapped her arms around him as he took off.

House came to a stop outside his House, Cameron got off and he followed in suit leading the shaking crying immunologist into his house. He took her bag and set it beside his piano and led her to his couch. She curled up in the corner continuing to sob. House grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses and sat down next to her.

"Cameron stop crying." She didn't seem to hear him or care, "Cam." But she continued her sobbing, "Allison please stop crying." He laid his hand on her arm, she flinched away and then slowly, realizing it wasn't anyone trying to hurt her, she sat up sniffled and wiped her eyes. House poured some scotch into a glass and handed it to her, she took it looked at the bottle and drank it down in one gulp.

House stared at her in astonishment and poured to more, handing her another and drinking one himself. Cameron did the same thing for the next four drinks.

"You're a scotch drinker." She just nodded and stared at the black TV screen, "what happened?"

"Some slut, Chase drunk, slut in shower clothes everywhere, broke it off with Chase, don't ask anymore, please House don't."

"Okay, you can stay in my guest room." He said.

"Thanks." She mumbled. House took her glass and poured her more scotch.

"There's extra towels in the hall closet feel free to use the shower, there's food in fridge I'll be back in a few hours." He said heaving himself up and limping out of the house. Cameron sat there for a minute and then got up, grabbed her bag a towel and disappeared into the bathroom.

--

House pulled up outside Chase's house and hobbled up to the door, he wasn't ever going to touch Cameron or any other woman like that ever again.

--

When he got home Cameron was curled up asleep on his couch sponge bob was now playing on the TV. He draped a blanket over her body and turned off the TV before crawling into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill ringing of his house phone jerked House and Cameron from their sleep. Cameron looked around for the source of the noise while House picked his up and chucked it at the wall. Cameron found the answering machine, but no phone. She grabbed the nearest pillow and pulled it over her head.

"House, it's Wilson and Cuddy. The mom's here. Sort of. Come in." The answering machine beeped off and Cameron heard her cell vibrating she flipped it open.

"Hello?" the other person talked. "Okay, I'll be in soon." Again they talked. "Yeah I can." She closed her phone uncurled and stretched. She pulled out her jeans pulled them on over the boxers she was wearing and walked over to House's door, "House get up."

"No." was the muffled response.

"Now."

"Unless your ass is naked I'm not getting out of my bed." He grunted.

"House!" she yelled.

"Fine." He grumbled and she heard him roll out of bed, shuffle around and came to the door, "Let's go." Cameron followed him out of the house and down to his bike. They got on and House sped off toward the hospital. Cuddy and Wilson were waiting for them by the nurses station, with someone neither of them recognized.

"Cuddles, why are we here?"

"The mother's here, sort of."

"Sort of?" House asked incredulously.

"This is her partner, Hunter Taylor, he's an immunologist. She will call him and answer any question's until she can get here."

"Where is she?" House asked.

"In Europe."

"She'll be here in a few hours or days." Dr. Taylor said.

"Good." House said, "Why am I here?"

"He's running a 105 degree temperature."

"Okay the kid has the flu, can I go?"

"Don't you think we've already thought of that?" Dr. Taylor snapped.

House glared at him, ineffectively, "you're snark and glares won't work on me Dr. House."

"Alright so what are the rest of the symptoms?"

"He says he has stomach pains and then he gets hungry he eats a whole pizza and he's still hungry. Deathly hungry."

"Alright, Cuddy do a sonogram, Wilson go ask more questions, Cameron come with me, Dr. Taylor stay." He said limping off. Cameron sent an apologetic look toward Hunter and followed behind House.

House sat down in his chair and gestured for Cameron to sit. She did and House stared at her massaging his hand.

"What did you do to your hand?"

"Nothing."

"House."

"I hit something." Cameron stared at him.

"House did you go hit Chase?"

"Why on earth would I hit him?" he said extremely seriously. She shrugged and went to get some ice for him. She came back and gently set the paper towel wrapped bag of ice on his hand and sat down.

"There's nothing there." Cuddy said, "_Nothing._"

House sighed, "Alright, well go do something not in my office." House said. She walked out rolling her eyes and House turned to Cameron, "Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know, I'll get a hotel or something."

"If you want you can stay with me."

"Are you asking me to stay with you House?"

"Yes, Cameron. I am."

"Why?"

"The closer you are the easier it is to figure out your puzzle."

"I though you already had me figured out." Cameron grinned.

"There's always more pieces being added." He shot back. Cameron smiled and said nothing else as she walked out.

--

Cuddy was sitting in her office doing some paper work when her door slammed open, "Where is my son?"

Cuddy looked up and gasped, "Ammie."

**8 years before.**

_The loud blasting music echoed through the empty hospital. Loud panting mixed with laughter could be heard from the immunology office. Pounding of feet and clapping from the four doctors in the room "Come on Greg!" the red headed doctor taunted, "you can do better then that." She said her feet moving like a cheetah. _

_He swatted at her and sped up his young blue eyes lighting up with joy as they came to the end off the song and both of them collapsed to the ground panting heavily, "I so won!" _

"_You wish. You, Gregory House, can't accept being beaten by a girl."_

"_I so beat you Ammie!" he panted._

_They both sat up and looked at the screen, "Damn another tie!"_

"_Alright you two take a break, our turn." Lisa said helping Ammie and Greg to their feet. _

"_Happy Happy day Greg." Ammie laughed. _

"_Happy Happy day Ammie." _

**Present**

"Ammie, what are you doing here?"

"Where is my son Lisa?" she asked again.

"Who's your son?"

"Gregory Carter."

"Oh, he's your son. No wonder you requested House." She just looked at her.

"Follow me." Cuddy said standing up and walking out.

"Ammie Heron!" Wilson called.

"It's Ammie Taylor now." She said following Cuddy into her sons room, "Greg!" she yelled happily hugging the little boy.

"MOM!" he smiled hugging her back.

"I told you she'd come." Jason said. Ammie turned and gave Jason a look that could be mistaken for House's.

"You weren't going to call me." She hissed.

"What?"

"You heard me." She snapped walking out of the room and to the elevator, "HOLD THE ELEVATOR!"

A hand shot out and the doors sprang back open, she smiled at the blonde woman who held the door for her and walked in, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Are you a doctor here?" she asked, the woman had on a white coat, but no tag.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Cameron."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ammie Taylor."

"Ah, so your Gregory's mother?"

"Yes, are you on House's team?"

"I used to be; now I'm filling in."

"Allison Cameron?"

"Yes." Ammie looked her up and down with her ice blue eyes and shrugged. Cameron looked away, the ice blue gaze was a little to much to handle. The elevator stopped and both girls got off and started down the hall, Cameron stopped and went into the conference room, while Ammie went into House's office.

"Why the hell are you sitting around here when you should be figuring out what's wrong with my son!" she yelled loudly. House looked up then back down and then his head snapped up again.

"Ammie?"

"Go. Find. Out. What's. Wrong. Now." She hissed. House sighed and grabbed his cane before hobbling down stairs, "I told you that bitch would screw up your life."

"Don't remind me." He said, "CAMERON!"

"I'm busy I'll come down in a minute." She called back from behind her computer. Ammie shoved House forward.

"No yelling at her?"

"She's not a world famous diagnostician is she?" and she gave him another shove into the elevator.

_**TBC**_

_**Okay; thank you for the lovely reviews, and yes I do know red hair is recessive but for the sake of my story I'm just pretending its not. K? But thank you for letting me know. **_

_**Now that I've updated you should review so I'll update again ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warining:mention of child abuse. _**

House sighed and looked at the x-ray again. Nothing, there was nothing there, "Ammie, I'm telling you he's got the flu."

"Greg, I'm not stupid! He doesn't have the _flu_." She spat. He looked sideways at her and she glared, "Find out what's wrong with my son House."

"I'm trying Ammie." He said flatly looking back at the x-ray. He got up, "Stay." And then walked out motioning for Cameron to follow. He had an idea. Ammie smiled, hopefully she wouldn't have to kill House, yet.

--

"You dad, out." House said grabbing the kid's file.

The dad looked at Cameron who nodded and then left, Dr. Taylor came in carrying a glass of water, "Uhm."

"It's fine Dr. Taylor, give him his water."

"What type of doctor did Cuddy say you were?"

"I've studied oncology and I'm studying to become an immunologist." House nodded, just to say that he was listening and looked up at the kid.

"Greg, have you been experiencing any pain other then in your stomach." The boy's nervous blue eyes shot over to Cameron and then back to House.

"Cam can you leave?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Don't go to far, I'm going to need you." She nodded and walked out closing the door behind her.

"So where?"

"When I pee."

"Thought so." House got up and limped over to the boy, he moved the sheet and started feeling his pelvis, "Taylor. Feel." Hunter walked over and felt around his pelvis.

They looked at each other and walked out heading up stairs grabbing Cuddy, Wilson and Cameron on the way.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked, Cameron already knew the answer.

"Did you feel anything?"

"Yes."

"How do you want to double check?"

"Urine test and IP." Cameron nodded.

"I'll go get consent, come on Wilson." Cameron said walking out the door.

"What does he think it is?"

"Bladder Cancer." Wilson remained silent as the traveled down stairs to tell his father.

--

Back in his office House and Cuddy prepared to tell Ammie.

Ammie already knew it was something bad, "What type of cancer Taylor."

He just looked to House, "Bladder Cancer." House said, "Cameron and Wilson are going to tell the dad, we need you consent for-."

"You have my consent." Ammie said cutting him off, "I trust your diagnosis." She said, Cameron walked back in at that moment.

"He said what ever she says." Cameron supplied.

"Wilson, if it is cancer this becomes your case."

"I know." He said, "Cuddy come on." He sighed.

"One of you better be doing the urine test. On second thought, Cameron you do it."

"Okay." She said softly walking out the door. House stared at Ammie, she wasn't showing any emotion, her face was as passive as his could be.

"Ammie, lets go get some food." Hunter sighed holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and followed him down the hallway.

House got up and went into the lab, Cameron was sitting there waiting for the test results, she was doing them her self and going back and fourth between looking with her glasses and without. House came up behind her and placed his hands on the counter on either side of him keeping her pinned in between him and the counter and peered into the microscope.

"We need to go shopping before we go home, your car's still at Chases right?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She replied levelly trying not to show how much he was affecting her with his stubble scratching her neck and his hot breath in her ear.

"I'll drop you by to get it and then you can meet me at the store."

"Okay." He pulled away and walked out. Cameron let out a sigh when she hoped he was out of hearing range.

--

Outside the door House let out a sigh as well, glad Cameron was as affected as he was by that. He smiled and walked down the hall wiping the smile off his face the second he was in sight of more people.

Ammie was sitting curled up in Hunter's lap, he was stroking her hair gently and rocking her slightly. He sighed and looked at Ammie, she looked back, her perfectly blank expression ruined by her eyes, which were full of sadness. The only thing causing the two of them not to seem like twins. Her eyes always gave her away, if you knew how to read her.

"I'm sorry Ammie." House said softy.

"House, has Wilson-." The door slid open and Ammie shut her mouth, Wilson and a sobbing Jason and Andrea came in. House couldn't stand all these sobbing people, especially Ammie, he was like her sister, and he backed out of the room to let Wilson take over.

Cameron saw House backing out of Gregory's room and sighed, another case closed. She grabbed a clinic file and flipped it open, "Chase, Robert. What the-House!" she yelled spotting the black eyed Australian sitting in a chair.

"What-Oh Chase is here. Goodie." He said snidely heading for the elevator, she handed the file back to the nurse and took another one.

"Jessica James." A tiny girl stood up and shuffled over her father following behind.

"What happened?" Cameron asked closing the door.

"I walked into a door." The girl said looking down. Cameron lifted up the girls chin. Her eye was solid black, "I'm clumsy." Cameron felt her stomach clench and she just wanted to kick the father in the balls.

"I'll get you some ice. I'll be right back." She glanced toward the father and darted out running right into Ammie and sending them both to the floor.

"Oh, Sorry." Cameron said standing up and helping Ammie to her feet and pulling the door shut.

"It's okay, what happened to her eye."

"She _walked into a door._" Cameron sighed.

"Father in there?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to steal House's coat. Don't go back in yet." Cameron looked at her strangely and then shrugged and went to go get ice. When she came back Ammie was waiting for her in House's coat, "Come on." She smiled. Cameron knew what she was doing and walked in.

"Why is there another doctor?"

"It looks infected. Dr. House here is going to take a look at it." Ammie pulled the rolling chair up to the little girl and looked at her eyes, she reached out a little and the girl flinched and closed her eyes. Ammie slid her chair back and then looked at her beeper, "Dr. Cameron can you take over?" She nodded and let Ammie leave.

Cameron grabbed a cloth and wrapped the ice up, and handed it to her, "Hold it to where it hurts." The little girl held the ice on her eye then her arm and then looked sad.

"Where does it hurt sweetie?" Cameron asked kindly.

"Everywhere."

"Where specifically." She pointed at her eye, her arm, her leg and he butt. Cameron sighed and walked over to the door.

"Don't even think about it lady." Cameron froze her hand on the door handle, "Just give her medicine."

"I can't do that. It would be unethical." Cameron said calmly her hand still on the door. She could feel the man behind her, he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into the counter.

"Give her the medicine so I can leave."

The girl whimpered and Cameron stared at the man coldly, "I _can't _and _wont _do that." Cameron said just as the door slammed open.

"Get you damn hands off of her _now_." House growled holding his cane menacingly above him. The man moved back and let go of Cameron, "Get out."

The man went to grab his daughter, House growled and the man ran from the room. Cameron walked over to the little girl and picked her up. House followed behind her as she carried her into Cuddy's office and let Cuddy take it from their. House led Cameron into the stair well where she leaned against the wall, her whole body shaking and started crying. House nervously put his arms around and her and held her to him.

"It's okay Allison, I would never let anyone hurt you." He kissed the top of her head and held her against him while she cried.

**_So not expected but nessisary to my storyline. dont worry I didnt just randomly add this._**

**_review please?_**

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron was curled up in the guest bed sound asleep hugging her pillow. House was sitting out on the couch watching sponge bob and playing his DS.

Cameron's cell vibrated on the night stand next to her bed. She sat up slightly and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

_Cameron it's Cuddy. I need you to come in its about that girl you treated in the clinic._

"Okay." She said and hung up the phone. She rolled out of bed and slid on some flip-flops before making her way out to the living room.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"Cuddy needs me to come in." she said tiredly stretching, "can you drive me I'm to tired to drive."

"Yeah sure." He said standing up and following her out the door. She climbed on the back of his bike and they drove off toward the hospital.

Cameron walked into Cuddy's office, there was a social worker in their as well as Jessica, "Dr. Cameron?" the social worker asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you the one who examined Jessica?"

"Yes."

"It says Dr. House also did?"

"Yes I did." House said coming up behind Cameron.

"So you both decided that he abused her?"

"And assaulted Dr. Cameron." House growled angrily.

"House." Cameron hissed.

"Thank you for calling us." The social worker said, "She'll be taken back to the orphanage." Jessica stared at her feet dejectedly. Cameron felt sorry for the poor little girl. She didn't deserve this at all.

"Cam, stop thinking." House whispered. She turned and looked at him with sad eyes, "Cam." He warned.

"House.." she sighed.

"Cameron!" he whined. She just continued to stare at him, "Cam." She stared at him straight in the eye, "fine." Cameron smiled and walked over to the social worker to ask about possibly taking her in. House sat down in on of Cuddy's chairs and stared at the girl. She stared back at him with a big round green eye, her black hair was pulled back and she had bruises all over her pale face, her arm, now in a cast hung in a sling. Her eye was covered with gauze. House felt something for the girl, defiantly not pity, but something.

"Jessica, sweetie are you ready to go?" the social worker asked. She shook her head no, "you don't want to go with Dr. Cameron and Dr. House?"

Her face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. House groaned, _what did I do? _He thought.

"Are you going to change your name again dear?"

She nodded, "I want to be called Eden. Like the garden. The first garden on earth." Great. The kid was a Christian. But it fit her, for some reason her long black hair and green eyes, seemed like something in the Garden of Eden.

"Come on lets get going. I'm going to drive you over behind them."

"Okay."

"You do have a car right?"

"Yes I do." Cameron said as they headed outside. The social worker got Eden buckled in and then followed behind House, who had to drive slowly, for House speed anyways. Cameron set her stuff in the guest bedroom aside and laid the now sleeping Eden in the bed and tucked her in before joining the social worker and House and the living room.

"Alright well I think she's settled in just fine. Don't forget we'll be checking in from time to time." Cameron nodded and then the woman got up and left. House propped his feet up and turned on the TV.

"Ugh!" Cameron groaned, "Do we really have to watch Sponge Bob."

"Fine. We'll watch The Ring." He said and changed the channel. Cameron sighed and curled up next to him.

20 minutes into the movie Cameron had fallen asleep in House's lap, he was slowly falling asleep. Once she was sound asleep he turned the TV back onto sponge bob and turned off the TV.

He looked down at Cameron, her auburn roots were starting to grow in, he was hoping maybe she would dye it back, she looked better with the auburn rather then the blonde. It made her looks older. Still sexy and beautiful but older. He carefully picked up her head and set a pillow under it. He went into his room grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. Stroking her cheek and brushing her hair back from her face and bent down and kissed her cheek before going to lie down in his bed and falling asleep.

--

"Sponge Bob Square Pants!" Cameron jumped up and rubbed her eyes to un-blur them. Eden was sitting down at her feet munching on a waffle.

"Good morning sleepyhead." House said, "waffles?"

"Mm, yes please." He grinned and poured more batter into the waffle maker. Cameron sat up and stretched out popping her back. Today was her day off.

"Cameron, I was thinking since I don't have to go in today maybe we could go get some clothes for Eden."

"Yeah." She said tiredly as he handed her a plate of waffles before sitting down next to her with his own plate. They ate in silence Eden occasionally saying something to answer one of Dora's questions.

Once they were done Cameron washed the dishes and they all cleaned up and got dressed before heading to the store.

_**Next chapter will be longer :D**_

_**Review Please**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay some people have been having problem's with the whole Cuddy and Wilson used to be on House's team thing. Im talking like WAY back before the show and Pre-Forman, Chase and Cameron. I hope this helps.**_

They pulled up outside the huge Princeton Mall and Cameron parked her car, after much nagging from House, in a handicapped space and they went into the mall. Eden was in awe at all of the stores, the Disney store, Sears, and even the candy store.

"Alright come on." Cameron said taking Eden's hand and walking toward Sears. Eden looked like she could have fainted with her happiness. She squealed and ran into the department. She was fingering all the clothes. She seemed to really like anything with bright colors or Hello Kitty. She was extremely happy and out there, something way different then what Cameron has witnessed in the exam room. She didn't even seem to register her bruises or anything. Not even her arm was stopping her.

"How many can I get?"

"Pick out the ones you want and we'll narrow it down after."

"Okay!" she said brightly and skipped back into the mob of clothes.

"Cam, your just going to let her run wild?"

"Call me Allison outside of work." She said.

"Okay, Allison, are you just going to let her run wild?"

"Why not? I'm not going to buy everything she picks out but you saw all the clothes she had. Besides this was _your _idea." She pointed out.

"Don't remind me." He sighed, "and I think we need to buy both of you some towels and such."

"Yeah we'll head up their when we're done here." She said, "Greg thank you for letting me do this. I know it was sudden but thank you. I just couldn't let her go back into the foster system."

"I know. You like broken things." He said smiling a rare true Gregory House smile. Cameron smiled back and then turned to watch Eden dashing around through all the clothes, she came back with an exploding arm full of clothes. House's eyes widened and he walked away Cameron chuckled and helped Eden sort through the clothes.

Once they were done Eden tried them on, carefully, and they went up to the bathroom part and picked out towels before checking out and going to find House. He was in the food court. Cameron and Eden sat down with him and Eden laid her head on the table tiredly.

"Eden, are you hungry?" she nodded a little and closed her eyes, "Want some pizza?"

"Pepperoni please?"

"Okay. House?"

"Mmm yeah the same." He said. Cameron got up and walked over to the pizza line. She came back and set the three pizza's on the table. Eden and House jumped to life and devoured the pizza.

Cameron ate her pizza slowly savoring it, "did you actually even taste that?" she said as she got up to throw their trash away before they all limped back out to Cameron's car. When they got home both House and Eden were passed out. She shook House awake and went to the backseat and unbuckled Eden. She carried her into the house and laid her in her bed.

House was parked back out on the couch dozing and watching sponge bob. She sat down next to him and curled up on the opposite side of the couch. House turned the TV off and turned to Cameron.

"Ca-Allison we need to talk."

"About what Greg?"

"I need to know what happened. Please."

"Okay, I walked in to do my normal stuff, and Chase he was passed out." Cameron continued the story wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face in her knees. Once she was done she felt House's arm pulling her to him and hugging her.

"Mommy." Eden sobbed from her room. Cameron shot up out of House's arm and ran toward the guest bedroom.

"Eden what wrong?" she asked.

"I had a bad dream." Cameron sat on the bed and pulled the little 5 year old into her arms and stroked her hair.

"It's okay sweetie." She murmured as she cried into her shoulder. House walked in an hour later and both girls were out. He chuckled silently and tucked them in.

--

"Eden you have to get up you have school today." Cameron whispered.

"Huh? Okay." She mumbled rolling out of the bed and padding down to the bathroom. Cameron rolled out of her bed and went into the kitchen. She started making coffee and then went to go wake House up.

"House." She said shaking his foot, "House." She sat down next to him and shook his shoulder. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her down on the bed next to him avoiding his bad leg, "House I made coffee."

"We're at home call me Greg."

"Greg, I made coffee."

"Okay." He said holding her closer. _She smells sooo good._ He kissed the top of her head and carefully sat up and grabbed his cane. She followed him out and made him a cup of the coffee. He drank it down thankfully and went to get dressed.

"You going to work?"

"Nope I have the day off. I'll take Eden to school today." She sighed.

"Okay see you tonight." He said walking out.

Cameron went into the bed room and grabbed a pair of jeans, a bra and a tanktop and got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and pulled her hair into a sloppy pony tail and walked out, "Eden you ready?"

"Yep."

"Did you eat?"

"Yep, I had a poptart."

"Okay here's money for lunch." Cameron said handing her three dollars. Before walking down to the car.

After dropping Eden off Cameron went to the store to get some hair dye, she was thinking blonde at first but changed her mind and went with the auburn. Then she grabbed a bag of chips and checked out before going home. She dyed her hair, and then started cleaning the dishes, something she hadn't done for a few days. Dried her hair and lounged around the house for a while. Around 3 she got up and got re-dressed before heading to Eden's school to pick her up.

At 3:30 the little girl came bouncing out of the school skipping over to her and hugging her, "Hi mom." She smiled. Cameron smiled as well, she liked being called mom. They walked back to the car and drove home in silence. It was a late night for House so he still wasn't home when Eden went to bed at 9. Cameron went to bed soon after her. She was watching a movie on the TV in House's room and feel asleep.

When House came home he ate, and then went into his room to change. When he spotted Cameron in his bed he sighed, then shrugged and crawled in next to her quickly falling asleep.

_**Hmm there will probably be more Chase in the next chapter and Hameron :D**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	6. Chapter 6

When Cameron woke up she felt something on her hip, she couldn't figure out what it was until she remembered she had fallen asleep in House's bed. She smiled and moved back into him and closed her eyes falling back to sleep.

House woke up when Cameron moved and smiled as he got a whiff of her strawberry shampoo. He held her closer and went back to sleep.

Around 6:30 their door was slammed open and the grumpy 5 year old Eden was standing there, both doctor's opened their eyes and looked at her, "TURN YOUR ALARM OFF!" she whined. Cameron reached out and slammed the alarm off.

"Thank you." She said before going back down the hall. Cameron chuckled and tried to roll out of bed but House's arm kept her pinned against his body.

"House I need to get up."

"No you don't." he mumbled.

"House I need to start getting ready we have to go to work and get Eden to school."

"We're going to need to find her a daycare." He said, "Or a baby sitter."

"Or someone can go pick her up and she can stay with the hospital kids." Cameron said, "But I still need to get up."

"5 minutes." House said and kissed her cheek. _His leg must be feeling better today._

_My leg feel's so much better. God Cam smells so good._

"Fine 5 Minutes House." She agreed. House grinned triumphantly and closed his eyes.

"Mom! Dad! I'm hungry!"

"Okay 30 seconds. Let me up House." He growled but let her up anyways, "House do you want some eggs?"

"Yes!" he called back feeling around for his pills. The lack of another body and heat was making his leg start to throb. He dry swallowed two pills and then rolled out of his bed. Cameron had a huge pan of cheesy scrambled eggs cooking. He wrapped his arms around her and she turned to face him, "Looks yummy."

"It will be, now get me three plates."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." He laughed pulling out three paper plates and forks. Cameron dished out the eggs and handed House and Eden their plates. Before digging into hers as well. When they were done Cameron grabbed her work clothes and went in the bathroom. She flat ironed her hair and they pulled it up into a bun. She checked herself over in the mirror and exited the bathroom.

"See you at work House." She said grabbing Eden's backpack and walking out the door with her. Eden got buckled in and they drove off, "Eden, Dr. Cuddy is going to pick you up today, okay?"

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"The woman with the curly hair?"

"Oh, okay. I remember her."

"She's going to bring you to Greg's office."

"Why I cant I be with you?"

"Because your to little to see all of that." She explained.

"All of what?"

"I work in the emergency room."

"Oh. Where's daddy work?"

"He works up stairs in his own office all by his self. No patients."

"Okay, Will you come see me?"

"Yep." Cameron smiled coming to a stop, "have a good day sweet heart." She nodded and leaned over placing a light kiss on Cameron's cheek and skipped into the building. Cameron smiled and put the car back in drive before heading toward the hospital.

--

House sighed, since he was wide awake he decided to shower and go into work early, well early for House. Cuddy was surprised to see him in before all of his team and Chase and Cameron.

They happened to walk in at about the same time and got stuck together on the elevator, Cameron had already pressed House's floor number when Chase stuck his hand in the door. As the elevator went up Chase turned to her, "We need to talk."

"_We _don't need to do _anything._" Cameron hissed.

Chase pushed her up against the wall, "Allie you know I'm sorry, I know you still love me, and I still love you."

"Chase get off of me." She whispered.

"Come on Allie." He said kissing her his hands pinning hers to the rail. He didn't notice the door opening or the very pissed doctor standing behind him.

House's hand reached out and yanked Chase back, "Get your hands off of her."

"S'not like she's yours." Chase said, "She still wants me." House growled and punched Chase hard, but not hard enough to break his nose. Then he held his hand out to Cameron who took it and let him walk her down the hall.

"Cam are you okay?"

She nodded, "Thank you."

"I will never let anyone touch you. Ever." He said hugging her to him.

_**Sorry its so short.**_

_**Review please?**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	7. Chapter 7

House's words kept running through Cameron's mind the rest of the day, _he cares about me. He honestly cares. _She had a wide smile on her face the rest of the day until she got a call around 1 o'clock.

"Dr. Cameron Speaking."

_Miss Cameron, your daughter seems to be having a few issue's she's cowering in the corner of her classroom._

"We'll come get her." Cameron said hanging up the phone. She pulled out her cell and texted House.

**Eden freaked at school going to get her.**

A few seconds later he texted back.

**Wait for me I'm coming.**

**k.**

She went out to her car to wait for House he came down 5 minutes later and got into her car. She got in the drivers seat and started off toward the school.

Cameron left House behind to slowly hobble up and she ran into the front office, "are you Allison Cameron?"

"Yes."

"Where is your-."

"I'm right here." An out of breath House said, "I'm a little slower then a normal person." He held up his cane for emphasis.

"I'll show you to her class." They followed the man toward Eden's class. She was the only one in the class besides the teacher.

"Where's the rest of her class?"

"We were going out to recess."

"Go out with your class Mr. Nelson." the principal said. The teacher ran from the room.

"Old patient?"

"Yep." House said kneeling down next to Eden, "Edey, what's wrong?"

"He touched me, and then he hit me hard and threw me on the ground and kicked me." She whispered softly.

"Mr. Nelson?"

"No." she whispered, "him." Cameron was horrified, she seemed to be so fine. She should have guessed she would still have some trauma. _So stupid. _She thought.

"Eden come on, we'll take you home." House said holding out his hand to her. She took it and he picked her up and managed to walk out that way. Cameron followed behind him and they drove home in silence. Eden was already asleep when they pulled up outside. Cameron carried her in and laid her in bed.

"House, I think we need to get her a child therapist."

"Me too Allie."

"I don't know why I didn't think about it before. I mean really being abused usually has lasting trauma." She sighed wiping at her eyes. House walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

"It's going to be okay Allie. She's never going to see him again. She'll be okay."

"Mommy daddy." They both looked over to the entrance of the kitchen where Eden was standing, "I had a bad dream again."

"Come on Edey." House said, "Mommy has a few things to do." Eden looked a little nervous. House knelt down, painfully next to her, "What's wrong?" She flinched away from him, "Edey, im not going to hurt you." House said softly, "Do you trust me?"

"Okay." She whispered. Cameron helped House up and he walked back down the hall with Eden.

Cameron picked up her phone and called Cuddy, "Lisa. I need you help."

_With what Allison?_

"Eden, I need to get her a therapist or something."

_I know a few who work mainly in children therapy._

"It cant me a man."

_Well I know one then. Dr. Williams. She's one of the best._

Cuddy gave Cameron the number and Cameron thanked her and hung up and called Dr. William's to set up an appointment.

Then she walked back to Eden's room. She and House were laying in her bed House was telling her a story, "So my mom and dad moved us to Europe and we lived there for a few months before I turned 18 and could leave."

"Wow! So you've been to all those place's that's so cool. I've always wanted to go to England. I read about it in school."

"You're five."

"I'm very smart." She argued, "Now I'm going to sleep. I think Mommy wants you." She said rolling over on to her pillow and closing her eyes. House rolled over and smiled at her. She bent her finger summoning him and walking down the hall.

"What is it?"

"I made an appointment with Dr. Williams."

"Who's he?"

"_She _is a child therapist." Cameron said, "Cuddy recommended her."

"Well if Cuddles says so she says so." He yawned and pulled Cameron onto the couch with him. She smiled and laid her head on the arm rest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped through channels.

Cameron feel asleep again while they were watching Blood Rayne. House managed to get up off the couch though and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He looked back over at Cameron. _God she's beautiful I love her. _His eyes widened. _I what? I love her? Do I love Allison?_

He looked back at her. She was beautiful, kind, sweet and did he love her? His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, "Hello?"

_House you have clinic hours. Get your ass back here._

"Okay." He said and hung up. He grabbed a pencil and wrote down he was going to work and taking a taxi and laid it on the table. He draped a blanket over Cameron and then went to check on Eden. She was still sleeping. He softly closed the door and walked out calling a cab. 5 minutes later a cab pulled up and he was on his way back to work.

3 colds and 4 pregnancy's later House a blonde woman, with implants and the whole nine yards walked in, Cuddy watched her go in and then come back out prescription in hand and walked over to her, "Did he do anything, I don't weird to you?"

"Nope, he just gave me a prescription for Benadryl." She said and walked away. Cuddy stared at House who was filling out papers and _is he whistling!? _

"House are you feeling okay?"

"Just fine Cuddles." He said walking toward the elevator.

"Wilson!" Cuddy motioned to her office, "Something's got to be wrong with House?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Three things, I haven't gotten one complaint, he hasn't made a crack about my breasts in two days, and he was smiling and happy. He's _never _happy."

"Just be happy." Wilson said walking out, he was going to find House.

He found him in his office throwing his tennis ball at the wall, "Wilson, I think I love her."

"Who?" he asked sitting down.

"Allison."

_First name?_ "Okay?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Ask her out on a date."

"But where should I take her? And what about Eden."

"I'm sure I could-."

"She doesn't like males."

"Then Cuddy could."

"Cuddy could what?"

"Watch Eden for Cam and I."

"Yeah I could."

"That still leaves where to take her."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something."

--

"Mom!" Cameron sat up and looked down at her feet where Eden was sitting, "The phone's ringing." She said pointing at Cameron's pink razor.

"Thanks. Hello?"

_Cameron get ready were going out to night. Nothing really fancy. Ask Eden if she wants to go to Cuddy's._

"Eden would you mind going to Cuddy's for a little bit?" she shook her head.

"I don't mind."

"She says its fine. Where are we going?"

_It's a surprise. It's going to be warm so dress for that_.

"Okay."

_**Date in next chapter.**_

_**Review please?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Time for major Hameron :D**_

_**I know yay right? Okay onto the chapter!**_

_**Diclaimer: I don't own, for got to say that, ops!**_

Eden sat on her bed watching Cameron sort through her clothes. She picked through several outfits and finally decided on one and went to change, do her hair and make-up. When she came out Eden was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?"

"You look pretty." She smiled. Cameron was wearing a tank top and low ride jeans. Light make-up and her hair was curled slightly hanging down her back.

"Thank you. Ready to go to Cuddy's?" she nodded. Cameron grabbed her hand and they walked out the door and got in the car.

Eden walked beside Cameron up to the door and knocked. Cuddy opened and ushered both of them in, "House says he's coming here so just wait."

"Okay." Cameron said sitting down on one of Cuddy's chairs. Eden sat on the couch next to her. Cuddy gave Eden the remote and picked up Rachel. Eden flipped through her favorite channels and stopped on Scooby Doo.

20 minutes later Cameron and Cuddy heard a bike pull up outside and then a knock on the door before House came in, "S'cuse me ladies. But me and Allison need to get going." He held out a hand to her and they walked back out the door.

"Here put this on." House said handing Cameron a helmet. She took it and put it on before wrapping her arms around House's waist as he took off. They drove for about 20 minutes before Cameron realized where they were going and smiled happily. Monster Trucks.

They parked and Cameron got off and yanked her helmet off, "I had an extra ticket and Wilson was busy." He explained. Cameron grinned knowing that it was a complete lie. House smiled down at her and grabbed her hand as they walked in.

After the monster trucks they got back on the bike and House drove them an hour out, they were outside a tiny restaurant called Shadow. There weren't many people in the restaurant, three tables filled, and the bar filled.

House led Cameron to the back and pulled out her chair for her and pushing it in. House then sat down across from her and handed her a menu. She looked down at it for a moment and decided what she wanted. The waiter came and took their order and then left. They chatted and ate before they headed home. House had cleaned up his house a little Cameron noticed as they walked in. House sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him Cameron sat down next to him and he pulled her to him.

They watched a few movies and House gradually pulled Cameron further into his lap. He tilted her head up to face him. She stared at him as he lowered his lips to capture hers. The kiss was soft at first and then became heated quickly. Cameron moved so she was straddling his lap. He pulled back, "Allison, I love you." He said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too Greg." She said and kissed him again. He kissed back and picked her up and they somehow made it back to his room kicking the door closed behind him.

--

It was 10 o'clock when Cuddy decided House and Cameron weren't coming back anytime soon. She carefully picked Eden up and laid her in her bed before going to lay out on the couch.

--

Cameron laid her head on House's chest. She had waited forever for him to say those words. He loved her. She was so. She couldn't even find a word to describe how she felt. He looked up at his face he stared back at her smiling, "I love you Allison."

"I love you Greg."

After a few minutes of silence, "I think we need to pick up Eden." He said.

"She'll be fine at Cuddy's." Cameron said, "for a little bit longer." It was odd House thinking that.

"Well in that case." He said and pulled her up to kiss her, "I don't think I ever want to get out of this bed."

"Me neither." Cameron agreed. House grinned and kissed her back again.

--

The next morning the sleeping pair woke up to the shrill ringing of House's telephone, "What?" House growled into the reciver.

_It's 11:30 get your asses to work! By the way I took Eden to school for you._

The dial tone was all House was left with. Cameron was still sleeping next to him, "Allison, get up."

"No." she groaned rolling over, "What time is it?"

"11:30."

"What!" she shrieked jumping up.

"Chill, go take a shower and get dressed no freaking out." He said and watched as she crossed the room, "and Cuddy took Eden to school."

"Oh, yeah that's good." House could tell she was still tired. After she was done in the shower House went in to shower and by the time he was dressed Cameron was almost done getting ready.

They both got on his bike and drove off to the hospital. Cameron was smiling all day. Several patients looked at her oddly when she suddenly started to hum while sowing up there arms.

"Allison, can I talk to you?"

"Oh Ammie, yeah sure just let me finish this up." She said turning back to her patient and finishing up his stitches, Then following Ammie up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Don't even think of hurting him." Cameron was shocked.

"You think I would hurt him?" she asked skeptically.

"He's not as tough as you think. If you hurt him I'll crush you."

"Ammie I wouldn't even _think_ of hurting him. I love him. I would never hurt him. Never." She said honestly.

"You better not. I'd hate to see him hurt again. I did enough of it myself."

She looked at her, "I was like a sister to him and when he needed me the most I walked out on him." She explained walking back down the stairs. Cameron stared after her before going down stairs. Cameron ventured over to House's office. He was working on a case. She snuck into a chair next to Thirteen and watched what they were doing.

Thirteen was very confused at the brunette doctor, she didn't recognize her, "Uhm Whose that?" she whispered to Foreman who didn't hear her. House did and turned around.

"Allison, what a surprise." He smiled, "Since your smart, got any ideas?"

"Not my case." She answered simply, "I'm not putting myself back under your control." She got up and walked over to his office and sat in his chair. Five minutes later the ducklings dispersed and House walked in to the office and bent down capturing Cameron's lips with his own.

"Hmm I should come in here more often." She grinned.

"Yeah you should."

"Wanna go get lunch?" he asked hopefully, "I'll buy."

"You're buying? Okay." She smiled happily and got up heading down to the cafeteria with House.

When they sat down all eyes were on them watching them intently whispers started about the two. Obviously Wilson hadn't already started gossiping.

"We go to Dr. William's today." Cameron said popping one of House's fries into her mouth.

"Oh yippy!" he said sarcastically, "What time?"

"In two hours, you need to drive me home so I can get my car."

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour." He said picking up his tray. He spotted Chase and grinned wickedly. Cameron sighed seeing the wicked grin and got up and tossed both trays out. Then she saw Chase and her skin crawled, House pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. After a minute he broke the kiss and they walked out.

_Ha! Now the Brit can back off!_

_**Next chapter Dr. William's, Eden and more Hameron goodies!**_

_**Reviews pretty please with House on top?**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron sighed and made her way back up stairs, a man in a terrible car accident just seized and died. She washed her hands off in the sink and changed out of her ER scrubs back into her regular clothes before going up to House's office to wait for him. He was with his patient at the moment. She sat down in his chair and rested her head back closing her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

She opened her eyes, "Hello Dr. Hadley." She sighed, "I'm fine just had a bad day."

She sat down across from Cameron, "The guy in the accident?"

"Yeah. He just died."

"You can't save everyone."

"Yep, you can't."

"So what are you waiting for House for?"

"Uhm, my daughter needs to go somewhere and since im staying with House I need him to drive me home." She stared at Cameron, "Well it makes no since to take two cars to the same place."

"Good point." She said, "Well I gotta go before I get blamed for corrupting you." She smiled and walked out.

"Come on Allie, let's go." House said grabbing his jacket and helmet. Cameron grabbed her helmet and followed him out to his bike.

- - -

Dr. William's office waiting room was filled with stickers off pink elephants and horses. House grimaced at the girly-ness. He wasn't going to like this woman at all.

"Allison Cameron?"

"Yes."

"Dr. William's will see you now." Dr. William's was a tall woman with long brown hair and caramel colored skin, to House she looked like she could be a taller version of Cuddy.

Eden sat down in between Cameron and House holding Cameron's hand tightly. Dr. William's smiled at Eden and looked up at Cameron and House, "So is she your daughter?"

"Adopted daughter yes. She was in an abusive home." Dr. William's seemed to study her for a moment, "Okay do you mind if I talk to Eden alone?"

Cameron glanced down at Eden who shook her head no, "I'm sorry I can't leave her."

"That's perfectly okay." She said and started asking Eden questions. Eden answered most of them with a quick yes or no and an hour later she wanted to leave as quick as possible. She pulled and yanked on House and Cameron's arms all the way out to the car.

When they got home she sat down on the floor and started coloring on some paper. House and Cameron sat down on the couch, "I have the night shift tomorrow down in the ER."

"Okay." He sighed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you make." She said.

"Aww!" he sighed.

"Order Chinese." She said.

"Hand me the phone." She picked it up and handed it to him. He dialed the number, "It's House, yeah double the regular." He hung up his phone and set it on the table behind him. He draped his arm lazily over Cameron's hip and turned back to the TV. Cameron was watching Bones. He sighed and decided to watch until his food came. Then he'd change it.

The Chinese came and Cameron went to go get it and pay. While she was getting plates House stole the remote and put on Cartoon Network. Cameron sighed and passed out the food. They all ate in comfortable silence and then Cameron went to shower. When she came back out House and Eden were sitting side-by-side watching Shrek. _He is defiantly father material. _She thinks sitting down next to Eden.

Eden leaned over on Cameron and snuggled up next to her, House pouted, "No hogging mommy!" he whined. Eden stuck her tongue out at him and held Cameron tighter.

Cameron smiled, "House you need to share."

"I don't wanna!" Cameron rolled her eyes.

House sighed and started pouting in the corner of the couch. After the movie Eden sighed, "I'm going to go to bed. When can I go to aunt Cuddy's again?"

"I don't know sweetie." Cameron said.

"Well when I can I want to it was fun." She hugged Cameron and kissed her cheek then went over to House and hugged him and kissed his cheek as well before going into her room.

"Aww. That's so sweet." Cameron smiled, "I'm glad she trusts you."

"Me too." Cameron crawled over to House and kissed him softly, "very glad." He added before kissing her back. House grabbed his remote and changed the channel again, this time to some vampire thing.

"Well I have to go to bed; I have work in the morning."

"Think you'll survive with out me tomorrow?"

"I don't know how I will make it but I'll try." He said dramatically. Cameron smiled and grabbed the remote as House got up; she was already getting him to go to bed on time to be at work when he needed to be.

- - -

She was sleeping when she felt the bed shift, "I'll Eden to school. Keep sleeping Allison." She smiled and went back to sleep.

When she woke up again it was around 3 in the afternoon, House's phone was ringing. She looked at the caller ID, "What's up Cuddy?"

_Dr. Cameron we need you in the ER now! We've had an emergency._

"I'll be right in." Cameron sighed and rolled out of bed. _Crap House took my car._

I sigh and grab my helmet and his keys and jog down to his bike, _I'm going to get an ear full for this._

She started the bike and sped off down the road toward the hospital. She pulled into an empty parking space and ran up toward the hospital which was in chaos. I headed straight for the ER. There were dozens of beds filled with bleeding car crash victims. _Oh dear no._

She sighed and then washed her hands and got changed before starting in on helping with the mess of people. 200 or so stitches, 10 casts, and 50 braces later. The ER had finally calmed down. Cameron was covered in blood. She sighed and headed into the nurses locker room to show and change into clean scrubs.

It was now 12 o'clock midnight and she was stuck here, everyone was pretty much gone. She hadn't seen House all day; Cuddy came walking into the ER, "I'm going to take Eden to my house, House needs to come in his patient is getting worse."

"Okay." She waved as Cuddy left and turned back to the game she was playing on the computer.

"Dr. Cameron?"

"Dr. Hadley, can I help you?"

"We could use your help on something."

"What is it?"

"Our patient."

"Sure." She paused the game and followed Dr. Hadley up to the conference room. The symptoms on the board were well interesting.

**Pale Skin**

**Dizziness**

**Insomnia **

**Leg Cramps**

**Eating Paper**

**Iron Deficient Anemia **

**Brown/Red Urine **

**Kidney failure**

"Are you sure its not just Iron Deficient anemia paired with sudden red blood cell destruction?" she suggested, "The symptoms would fit."

"Why did I fire you?" House asked.

"I quit."

"Right."

"Thirteen go treat that the rest of you, go home." House said just as the lights went out, "Or not."

"Yippy!" Cameron said sarcastically, "I'll call Cuddy."

After she called Cuddy to assure her that everyone was fine and the nurses were coming in. she agreed to stay home and Cameron went back into House's office. There were candles and flashlights set up everywhere. Thirteen, Forman, Taulb, Kutner, and now Wilson and Cameron were all sitting around the office.

"Now what?"

_**Teehee**_

_**Power's out now what can they do?**_

_**Review pretty please with House and/or Cameron on top?**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ops. I just ran across this today, silly me I had it all done and not posted. Bad Melody :[**

**Well im posting it now. And possibly another tomorrow **

**~W.M.S**

"Alright we're going to divide up in teams. Everyone pick a name out of the hat." House said holding out the hat to Cameron.

Cameron picked a name out next, "Thirteen."

Taulb pulled a name out, "Kutner."

"That leaves Forman and Wilson." House said, "Now we have to go around and find all the booze we can. Thirteen and Cameron can check the ER and the kitchen. Wilson and Forman the third floor Kutner Taulb everywhere but up here." House said, "I'll be waiting here for you guys."

**Thirteen and Cameron**

"Is there even any booze down here?" Thirteen asked.

"How do you think we make it through blackouts?" Cameron asked, "It might not be ethical but yes there is." Cameron checked on the few patients being treated down stairs as they walked through and into the nurse's locker room. She went through a few cabinets and found a few bottles of scotch and some rum.

Before heading down to the kitchen, there was two more bottles of rum and a lot more scotch. Thankfully nobody saw them sneaking around and going back up to House's office.

**Wilson and Forman**

"I know they have some somewhere." Wilson said as he and Forman searched through the cabinets of the third floor break room, "Ahah!"

He found several bottles and they went back to House's office.

**Kutner**

"How does he expect me to find booze?" he sighed and then thought of something and headed toward the surgery room. He found a bottle of scotch and went back to House's office where everyone else was.

**House's office**

"What exactly are we going to do?" Kutner asked handing House his bottle.

"Were going to be playing a game."

"What kind of game House?"

"It's going to start with truth or dare, House Style. Who knows where it will go from there." He grinned evilly.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "the point of the teams was?"

"I don't know.." House shrugged.

House's door opened and he looked up, "Taylor, Ammie. Sit. Play." House demanded.

"Okay." Ammie said pulling Taylor with her.

"Alright, these are the rules, We are playing a game kind of like truth or dare but different. Someone says a truth about another person at the table. If it's true the person it was about has to drink and then answer a question. If it false the person that said it has to drink do a dare and gets asked a question then answer truthfully." He explained, "We have to show the truth if we can."

Okay's went around the room and House placed a bottle of scotch on the table, "Oldest first."

"Alright." House sighed, "Ammie has a tattoo of a rose on her ass." Ammie rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah." She sighed, "But im to lazy to show the proof."

Everyone stared at her, "She does." Wilson and Taylor said.

"Okay, drink and where'd you meet Taylor?" House asked.

Ammie took a gulp and then closed the bottle, "At a medical conference."

"House has a tattoo of a skull on his ass." Ammie said, "We went to get them together."

"That's all the proof we need then."

"Drink, Why'd you let Cameron adopt Eden?"

"Because she would have moped around for forever." He said drinking, "Cameron has a black heart on the back of her neck."

"You do?" she shook her head and laughed, "House drink."

"Run, excuse me, limp down the hall screaming the lyrics to Britney Spears' Circus." Cameron said, "In your boxers."

"Ugh fine." He drank got up and striped down to his boxers then disappeared down the hall way, they could hear the words ringing back through the hall, "There's only two type's of people in the world, the ones that entertain and the ones that observe!"

In a few minutes everyone was on the ground holding there sides laughing hard. House came back in and pulled his clothes on before sitting down in his chair and glaring at Cameron.

"You actually _know_ the words?" Thirteen was almost in tears. House grimaced, "wow, I never thought he would know the words."

"Its her fault, listening to it a lot."

"Sure, blame it on me." Cameron laughed there was a loud bang and the lights slowly flickered on, "Let there be light." Cameron said wincing from the brightness.

"Thirteen, check the patient, Foreman call Cuddy. Cam, lets go." He stood up and walked out of his office, Cameron waving goodbye and hurrying after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Happy Day Chapter 11**

**1 year later**

Cameron was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when House woke up, Eden had been up already and was watching TV in the living room, "Allison?"

"In the bathroom." She called back before rinsing her mouth out and drying it off. Before walking out to see House, "Morning."

"Morning." He said kissing her softly and handing her a cup of coffee. She smiled at him and took the cup before sitting down next to Eden on the couch.

"Mommy, we're going to see Dr. William's today right?" Eden inquired.

"Yes we are." Cameron said, "well you and daddy are, is that okay?" Eden looked a bit worried but finally nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Daddy will get me ice cream!" she giggled causing Cameron to roll her eyes.

"Okay well you and daddy have fun." Cameron said standing up, "I'll see you later." She kissed the top of Eden's head and walked toward the door.

"Greg, your mom called, she said she would be here in time for the wedding. Your father is coming." She called before walking out the door. She pulled her helmet on and climbed onto her bike and started it before zipping off down the street.

"Dr. Cameron, Dr. Wilson wants to see you." One of the nurses informed her as she walked in.

"Thanks." She said and tossed her helmet toward the woman who caught it and stowed it behind the desk. Cameron walked over to Lisa's office, "what's up boss?"

"My dress might need to be altered a bit." Lisa said, "I'm gaining a lot of weight." Lisa grinned from ear to ear.

"Congrats Lisa." Cameron chuckled walking over and hugging the woman tight, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Allison." Lisa smiled, "how's Eden?"

"She's getting way better, she's more comfortable with House lately, they're going to Dr. Williams today. To talk about there relation ship, so they'll get to know each other better."

"Well that's good." Lisa said, "Okay well get back to work." Cameron nodded and turned around to go back to work.

_**The end?**_

_**~W.M.S**_


End file.
